


Prince down! (Logince Oneshot)

by smileyavocado1



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Soft Logic | Logan Sanders, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyavocado1/pseuds/smileyavocado1
Summary: Roman runs into some trouble in the mindscape, however, he is fortunate to know a certain bespectacled nerd with a soft side who is more than willing to come to his rescue.(Yes, the use of 'side' was intentional. Deal with it.)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Prince down! (Logince Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Updated to include paragraph breaks. Sorry they weren't there before!
> 
> Sorry I haven't been updating my other fic, "Un Moment de Silence pour Les Brisées" very much! I'm hoping to get that all published soon so I can move on to a much longer AU. Please read the trigger warnings below as well as the tags before reading this one-shot!
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> \- Blood  
> \- Injury  
> \- Cursing (very mild)  
> \- Hospital type environment  
> \- Stabbing (implied)
> 
> It is quite a light fic and there it's not gory, but please stay safe and don't read if you think it's going to trigger you or make you feel unsafe.  
> If you're staying, I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I just wanted to practice my fluff writing skills a little, so I hope this is okay. Anyway, take care, lovelies and I'll speak to you all soon!

Roman tumbled into the mindscape and to the ground, clutching his abdomen in an attempt to staunch the blood flowing from it. He took a minute to breathe and prepare himself for the incredible pain he was sure to face, then used his other hand to pull himself to his feet, biting his lip to stifle a cry. After all, princes didn’t cry. Once aloft, he grit his teeth and staggered forward in what he hoped was the direction of his bedroom. Spots were already dancing across his vision, sending him into a further state of pain, drowsiness and confusion. He suddenly came into contact with something very thick and hard, and tasted the coppery tang of blood in his mouth.  
“Shit..” He muttered.  
The creative side mustered the last of his strength and pushed himself away from the wall, and further down the hall. His hand brushed against the wall to his left as he walked along, holding himself upright. His wounds and sore muscles screamed in protest, but he kept going. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t let anyone find him like this. Roman dragged himself through the mindscape until his fingers found his bedroom door. He gripped the door handle firmly and pushed hard, unable to stop a moan escaping from his lips as he stumbled into the room. 

He was just before the bed when his legs gave out, sending him to the floor once more. The creative side’s chest heaved with every bit of air he tried to drag into his lungs. There was blood everywhere, his shirt was drenched with the dark red fluid, and it pooled all around him on the carpet. He resisted the heaviness of his eyelids, knowing that if he fell asleep now, he mightn’t wake up. He drew another breath and concentrated hard, picturing a first-aid kit on the floor beside him. There was a little flash of red. Then, nothing. He was too weak to patch himself up, like he usually did after a battle with the Dragon Witch or some rogue creature from the Imagination. But this was different, and this time he was truly, badly in trouble. He was mere seconds away from closing his eyes and resigning himself to death, when he heard footsteps echo down the hall. He was certain it was a hallucination. But they grew louder, and he realised with a start that the person was heading straight for Roman’s room. There was a prompt rapping at the door.  
“Roman? May I enter?”  
There was only one person in the mindscape who spoke like that.  
“It is Logan. Please may I enter? Patton was quite concerned when you did not come downstairs to eat dinner with us. I’d like to make sure you are well, if that’s alright?”  
But Roman could only manage a soft whimper in return, too weak to protest. Upon this, Logan was silent for a split second, before he burst through the door, arms over his chest. When he took in Roman’s bleeding, shaking figure, he gasped and dropped to his knees beside the other side.  
“Roman! You are badly injured.”  
The logical side gently gripped Roman’s chin with his hand, tilting the creative’s head slightly, towards the light. There was, perhaps, the tiniest glimmer of concern in Logan's usually impassive, steely eye.  
"The blood on your lips appears to be from a bitten lip, correct? You are not coughing up blood due to internal bleeding?”  
Roman grunted softly in what he hoped sounded like agreement.  
“Good. Alright, stay right here. Do not move. I’ll return very shortly with a gurney as I’m assuming you’re incapable of walking, and I am not strong enough to lift you without risking further injury to you, or injuring myself.” Logan stood and made to leave the room, but paused and turned back around.  
“Don’t close your eyes. Promise me you’ll stay awake. I’ll be right back.”

The prince nodded, and then Logan was gone. Roman had to hang on just a little longer, and this would be over. But sleep sounded so pleasant.. He shook his head, blinking furiously. He wouldn’t make things worse for everyone. He was going to sit there, awake as he possibly could manage, until Logan got back to help him. Just as his eyes were starting to droop shut and he felt he couldn't stay conscious any longer, there was a gentle knock.

“I’m back.” Logan came softly from the other side of the door. “You should have come to Patton, Virgil or I for help sooner. In fact, as you know, Patton possesses healing abilities which would have been of great aid to your situation and.. Ah, I believe I understand. You did not want to concern him or feel as though you were burdening him. You are ashamed and embarrassed. It’s alright. I.. I sometimes feel the same way. I have extensive medical equipment set up in my laboratory in case I injure myself and need to tend to my own wounds.”  
He came into the room wheeling a hospital gurney. As Logan took hold of Roman’s shoulders and lifted him onto the equipment, Roman uttered a wheeze, his eyes rolling back a little in his head.  
“Roman, please stay conscious.” Logan said, moving the gurney out into the hall towards his own room. He had stayed relatively calm so far, but Roman noticed a definite shake in the logical side’s voice.  
Roman blinked it away, and stared up at the ceiling through bleary eyes as they passed down the hall. “I’m.. trying..” He managed. 

The world tilted and seemed to fade away, and he found himself on a cool metal table with a blinding light assaulting his vision. He groaned, lacking the energy to even attempt to shield his eyes.  
“We are now in my laboratory. If you could stay conscious while I tend to your wounds, I will give you some painkillers so that you can rest well after I have finished.” Logan’s voice drifted to Roman’s ears as the creative side felt his tunic be peeled away from his sticky, bloodied skin.  
Roman, on death’s doorstep and delirious from the amount of pain his body was being subjected to, attempted to gather enough strength to set himself upright. A gentle but firm hand pushed him back down.  
“Hold still. I will not lie to you, this will be painful. Please allow me to get this done as fast as possible.”

But Roman hardly felt the sting of the antiseptic as Logan dabbed at his wounds with it, nor the horrid piercing of the needle as it entered his skin and his wounds were sown up. It wasn’t long before he was lying in bed, an Intravenous drip and various other wires and cords snaking around his limbs and attached to his chest and index finger, his wounds bandaged and treated. Morphine flowed through his veins, numbing the pain to a dull ache, and he felt drowsy, though now it was a far more peaceful drowsy than the ‘about to die any second’ kind.  
“How do you feel?” Logan asked softly, draping his hand across Roman’s forehead to check his temperature for signs of a fever.  
“Like.. I was stabbed.” Roman mumbled.  
The logical side chuckled a little. “That is hardly surprising, given that event did indeed transpire.”  
“Um hey, Lo?”  
“Yes, Roman?”  
“Thank you for saving me. I mean, it is supposed to be my job to save people, you know, but.. thanks.”  
“Anytime, Roman. Absolutely anytime.” Logan bent his head, lips brushing Roman’s cheek. “Now rest easy, my prince. I will always take care of you. I promise you that.”


End file.
